


30 Minute Boyfriend

by AguScribbles



Category: Julian Casablancas + The Voidz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguScribbles/pseuds/AguScribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"We wait for each other</em><br/><em>But we are not lovers</em><br/><em>I picked a good time to leave</em><br/><em>I think it made you mad"</em><br/><br/>Looking for a way to deal with a recent break-up, Jeff stumbles upon a tiny bar with a ridiculous name. A young man he meets there, looking very much like a pirate, will bring an unexpected means for him to cope with the bad feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a first in many ways. My first fic I rated E, my first fic over 5k word count and my first fic I actually made a playlist for. All the songs are linked to youtube, so I hope they will help you get more into the story :3
> 
> I know the fic isn't thaaaaat much of an AU, but I tagged it as such anyway, cause I really don't think Alex and Jeff did what I wrote here before joining The Sick Six. I also tagged it as "mildly dubious consent" but it's mostly unnoticeable, still, if someone is triggered by getting slightly pressured into having sex, I wanted to warn you.
> 
> The fic is set in the early 2000s in one of the biggest cities in the US and in my mind Jeff is 27 and Alex is 23. I had these images in my head when writing them: [Jeff](http://media.tumblr.com/de69d88f1b6fa49ae22aacab913d8f54/tumblr_inline_mp2ddloAUu1qz4rgp.jpg) | [Alex](https://a3-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/140/95f13ef619b948d48ef1e2e44f6b9af9/full.jpg)
> 
> Written for my dearest friends Janna and Nev, leaders of the rapidly growing Prince Jeff cult.
> 
> Any comments and kudos are welcome! I am a kudos whore :3

Jeff was walking the streets aimlessly for three hours now. The night was pretty cold as for end of April and he regretted a little that he didn't put a warmer jacket on. Who would've expected him storming out of the flat wearing only his used, deeply cutout tank top and this stupid varsity jacket. Midnight was close, yet the last thing he wanted was going back home. His now empty home, apparently. This wasn’t his first fight with Laura but he knew that this time things went just too far and that this time she would actually turn her words into action and move out. He didn’t regret the things he said, though he felt like he might have been too harsh on her. He was sad but he was also really, really tired. The insecurity brought by the relationship with this girl made him worn out, his inner light faded and weak. Maybe it was really time to let her go and move on. He was getting close to his thirties, if not move forward now, then when?

A blinking neon light above a tiny bar in one of the alleys caught his eye. “Rum and Gunz” it said. Jeff let out a breathy laugh. The name was so ridiculous, he might as well just go in there and grab a beer or two. Or some rum. He straightened his Bulls jersey out and headed to the place.

He stepped inside thinking of a pirate boat themed place; instead he was welcomed by a relatively small room with brickwork at the walls and dimmed green lights at the ceiling, and cozy booths with big leather sofas. An old-fashioned jukebox played Lou Reed's _[Perfect Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYEC4TZsy-Y)_  and the song mixed well with the sound of clinking glasses and occasional high-pitched laughter coming out from one of the booths. He sat on a high chair at the wooden bar and waved at the bartender, ordering a beer. He took one big sip with his eyes closed, feeling his tensed muscles relax a little after the familiar taste filled his mouth.

When he lowered his bottle and opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a guy sitting at the other end of the room in one of the booths. _Well, this one would definitely fit into that pirate themed place I imagined_ , Jeff thought to himself with a smirk. _He only needs a fucking parrot on his shoulder_. The man had long wavy hair, that almost completely covered his eyes, tied with a bandana. He wore a leather vest and a lot of jewelry - a big hoop earring in one ear, several metal necklaces and a ring. He could easily pass off as one of the Pirates of the Carribean cast members… Jeff realised he was staring just when the guy caught his eye, so he quickly lowered his stare. He couldn’t hide the involuntary blush, so he shook his dark curls to cover his eyes and red ears with it.

The second and third beer were a blur. Thoughts about Laura, the last 5 years of his life, his neglected amateur musician career were going through his mind, making him feel dizzy. Or maybe it was the alcohol. His eye caught the pirate man again - he laughed at something a girl in his booth told him, barring a perfectly straight set of white teeth. He looked dangerous, like a wild animal, even though his eyes remained calm and smiling. And he caught Jeff staring - this time for sure - and, surprisingly, winked at him. Jeff startled and grabbed his beer bottle quickly to hide his embarassment, pouring a little of the liquid over his beard and throat.

"Ugh, shit!" he muttered, trying to wipe the beer off of himself. The bartender offered him a towel and subtly hinted that maybe Jeff had enough for tonight. He declined politely and asked for another drink.

Only after a while he realised that the man from the booth was watching him cautiously from under his messy fringe. He was leaning over his table, keeping both his hands on his widely parted thighs. Now he looked almost predatory. Jeff gulped audibly, send him an awkward apologetic smile and looked away. He checked his watch - it was almost 3am, time to go home. He put some bills on the bar and hopped off his chair to put his jacket on. And then the pirate guy, almost magically, materialised in front of him, nonchalantly leaning on the counter.

"Hey," he offered. He was much taller than Jeff and with this whole leather and metal ensemble looked more than a little intimidating.

"Hey man," Jeff shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "I am sorry I was staring at you... I bet I made you uncomfortable, I just... um, I had a rough evening and I..."

"150 a quickie, 400 for a whole night," the man cut him off. Jeff's mouth fell agape.

"I..." he laughed awkwardly. "Oh, no... I... um, well... this is awkward," Jeff scratched the back of his head, slowly moving back. "I really appreciate your style, man, but I think I will pass on this one."

"No worries, mate," the man replied in an Australian accent. If Jeff wasn't so baffled, he'd probably laugh at the use of "mate" by the man he imagined to be a pirate. "I'm here on most weekdays, in case you change your mind. I dig your hair, by the way."

"Thanks, I guess," Jeff blurted, before turning on his feet and leaving more hastily than he wanted.

\----

The flat was empty, as he expected. Jeff put his keys on the table and looked around. The TV she bought as their move-in gift was gone, so were half of the dishes, cutlery and her duvet from the king bed. She even took the photo frames, leaving their pictures in a nice stack on the bookshelf.

"Always the pedantic girl," Jeff murmured to himself.

He moved to the fridge to take out another beer. It was almost dawn but he didn't feel like sleeping. After looking for the bottle opener for a while, he opened his beer using the edge of the table, and sat on the sofa, stretching his legs out. So this was it. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about his new life as a single man. Should he start looking for someone new? Should he just let it go and do all the things he had neglected these past few years? He could travel a little... go to Asia or Australia... on a boat... boat with pirates... like this funny guy he met at the bar... what a pirate... Jeff smiled to himself and finally fell asleep.

\----

He didn't even know how did he land in the "Rum and Gunz" bar again, just a few nights later. After drinking for half of the night with Anthony, he walked him back home and decided to grab just one more drink on his way back. The pain from his parting with Laura didn't sting that much anymore but he wouldn't risk thinking about her while sober, not yet.

He entered the bar, welcomed by the sounds of Garbage's _[Only Happy When It Rains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpBFOJ3R0M4)_  and took a seat at the counter. The bartender nodded at him and opened a beer bottle for him. Jeff wasn't sure if he was imagining this, but it looked as if the bartender winked at him while giving him an approving nod. He took a few sips of his drink, when he felt a light pat on his shoulder.

"Another rough night, mate?" he heard the somewhat familiar now Australian accent. The pirate guy, of course. Jeff turned around on the high stool and smiled at the guy, while shaking his curly head.

"No, I was just... I wanted another drink before heading home," he shrugged.

"Alright," the guy took the seat next to him and nodded at the bartender, who smiled and reached for a bottle of tequila. "You wanna share a drink with me?" he asked, smiling at Jeff and looking at him cautiously from under his long fringe.

Jeff agreed and politely accepted the drink. The alcohol burned his throat a little but the taste of the sweet orange afterwards was really refreshing. His eyes glinted a little when he looked at the pirate guy again. He was wearing skin tight ripped jeans and a faded band shirt, all accompanied by a pair of used chucks and heavy silver jewelry. The bandana was sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans. He didn't really look like an... escort.

"Hey, I am sorry for that last time," Jeff started. "I didn't want to come off as offensive or... you know."

"It's okay, dude. I think I was a little too straighforward there too," the man laughed, barring all his teeth. "By the way, I'm Alex," he stretched his hand out.

"Jeff," Jeff replied and shook his hand firmly. Alex had really nice hands, quite big but still lanky, with long fingers. A big silver ring with a skull adorned his middle finger and he had a tiny heart tattoo just above the wrist.

"You can let my hand go now," Alex laughed again. Jeff pulled his hand away quickly, feeling the tips of his ears turning red. He mumbled a quiet "sorry" and grabbed his beer bottle again. Alex only chuckled and patted his shoulder. "How about we move to that booth back there? No obligations," he added and winked.

Jeff shrugged. Going back to an empty home he didn't get used to yet wasn't a very promising perspective, so he might as well share a drink with this guy. With no obligations. He grabbed his drink and hopped off his stool. Alex ordered two more tequilas for them and brought them to the booth, taking a seat at the same side of the table as Jeff, but keeping a "safe" distance. _Very considerate_ , Jeff thought.

They drank their shots and chatted a little about nothing in particular. They ordered some more tequilas and beers and smiled at each other while clinking glasses.

After talking about their favourite sport teams (so cliche), Alex asked Jeff what was the reason he came here at such late times. This wasn't actually a well-known place people would go to drink. He didn't even know why and how it did happen, but Jeff told him everything about his past relationship, about the relief but also the almost paralyzing feeling of being alone and on his own. He told him about abandoning his dreams in the name of love, about trying to mend things for the second, fifth and tenth time, so that his life would still make sense. He told him about his fears of not being able to find himself now, about how he had to reinvent himself and how it equally scared and excited him. Alex listened to him talk, let him gush it all out and didn't speak nor even blink till Jeff was done. Then he patted his knee affectionately and smiled at him.

"You will be fine, Jeff," he said it with such certainty that Jeff actually believed him that he will.

He asked Alex about him but he wasn't so eager to tell about his life. He concentrated most on his life back in Australia and leaving home for the US at the tender age of 19. Jeff observed how Alex's wavy hair moved and kept falling into his mouth when he laughed loudly at something. He was also gesturing vigorously, his chunky chain necklace making clinky noises every time it collided with the table's edge. Jeff tried to listen to the stories about Alex's short surfer phase back in high school but kept getting disctracted by the glimpse of his shiny teeth or the way his leg moved up and down at an incredibly fast pace, or by how his bicep looked really nice from under the washed out sleeve of his shirt. Jeff had pretty nice muscles himself but this guy's body was definitely something.

"You know you're staring again?" Alex asked him after a long pause and laughed immediately at how flustered Jeff got.

"I'm so sorry," Jeff offered. He fixed his eyes at the coasters lying on the table, picking absent-mindedly at the beer bottle label. "Hey, why exactly did you come to the States?"

"Music," Alex replied almost immediately. "I been playing drums ever since I remember," he stated. _Drums - well, that would explain the guns_ , Jeff thought. Alex took a sip of his drink and continued. "I moved here with my best mate from high school, we wanted to start something, become a band as huge as Led Zepp or The Doors, but it turned out that moving to the States clearly wasn't enough, haha," he laughed. "In the everyday struggle to find a place to stay and a way to pay our bills, we kinda lost the dream. I don't even know where he is now," he shrugged.

"Is this why..." Jeff started but fell silent immediately. Enough of being offensive and embarassing for one night.

"Why I have sex for money?" Alex smiled. "Well, the bills won't pay themselves. While waiting for my musical career to take off, I might as well do the second best thing I like and actually get paid for it."

 _Well that's a point_ , Jeff thought, while scratching his beard. Still the idea of taking strangers to bed seemed really off to him. But then, don't do people ever so often land in beds with strangers? At parties, on holidays, after prom, what was really the difference here? Alex seemed like a nice guy, he enjoyed what he was doing, or at least said so... Jeff felt sudden sympathy for the guy and internally hoped Alex would be fine too.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Alex shoved closer. The hairs on their forearms were almost touching and a strand of Alex's hair brushed Jeff's naked shoulder. Jeff looked up, confused, but didn't get a chance to say anything. Alex just grabbed his face and kissed him.

Jeff's eyes widened at the totally new sensation. He had never kissed a man before. Alex's facial hair tickled his upper lip and their noses bumped awkwardly, and it was the first time he kissed somebody that smelled so masculine but also really good. It took a few seconds for his alcohol-dazed mind to realise what was actually happening. He pushed Alex away, gently but firmly, and send him a faint smile.

"You said 'no obligations', didn't you?"

"You're still not obligued to anything," Alex replied. He looked away and took a sip of his beer.

"Okay, um... Alex... This was really nice but I am still not interested. Also, I am not gay," Jeff said, sliding just a little further from him on the sofa.

"Neither am I," Alex shrugged. "I don't care about your gender, but I care if you're cute. And, mate, you are..." he laughed, giving Jeff a playful nudge just under his ribcage. "Just look at you man, all dark curls and beard and those eyes with sparkles. Not to mention _that_ ," he pointed at Jeff's sleevless shirt, that was cutout so deeply, that you could easily see the sides of his pectorals and belly through it. Jeff felt his cheeks turning red.

"You're too nice, flatterer," Jeff smiled. "Still not taking you home," he stuck his tongue out playfully and reached for his jacket.

"No worries, mate. I'll take you home soon enough. And make you pay me afterwards," Alex replied with a seductive yet predatory smile. Jeff patted his shoulder and left the bar feeling very, very weak in his knees.

\----

Jeff avoided the bar for the next few weeks. That night was a really weird one - drinking way more than he was supposed to, confessing his deepest fears to a stranger, kissing him in the end! He definitely didn't need more of that.

He was slowly getting back on track with his life - he applied for this new job as a music teacher at a local school and after a short trip to California with Anthony, came home with brain full of ideas for their neglected musical project. Thoughts of Laura happened ever so rarely and had little to do with longing for their life together. Jeff started feeling fine and at peace.

Up until that evening when he was at Anthony's and they were discussing a concept for a short music video and jamming on guitars and keyboards.

"This sounds pretty good, but it would be more awesome if we could use some actual drums on this track rather than your keys," Anthony suggested. "No offence, though."

Jeff smiled at him and bounced a little behind his keyboard.

"You don't happen to know anybody, do you?"

 _Alex_ , the name just appeared in his head out of nowhere. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair. "What, a drummer?"

"Yeah."

"No, not really..." Well, he didn't lie. He didn't know him and he also never saw him play, so the guy might as well have been lying. Trying to sell a heartfelt story to get a customer for the night. But maybe if he really meant that music thing... Maybe they could try playing together once or twice, see where would that get them. Jeff thought, he might actually try to sell this idea to Alex.

"I think I'l be going for today," he got up and stretched his strained muscles, giving Anthony an apologetic smile. "The last few days have been pretty tiring..." he lied. At the door he turned to his friend and added: "I'll think about that drums thing."

\----

He recognized Alex's figure in the shadows the moment he entered the alley where "Rum and Gunz" was located. His heart jumped unwilligly and he stopped for a moment to calm himself down. He wiped the dust from his tight black pants and straightened his leather jacket out. The white shirt with a delicate flower print he was wearing underneath was crumbled anyway, so he just popped his collar a little. Then he gave himself a mental slap on the face to stop acting like a teenager getting ready for prom.

He strolled closer to the place to see Alex sitting on the ground, kicking the dirt with one of his leather boots and holding a tissue at his mouth. Jeff stopped a few steps away from him. Muffled sounds of [_Where Is My Mind_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufERJEdcfAY) were coming from behind the bar's closed doors.

"Hey dude, everything's alright?" Jeff asked in the most casual way he could muster.

Alex looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah mate, just a little misunderstanding with one of the johns."

"Johns?"

"Clients," Alex grinned, making a few drops of blood trickle from his split lip. He hissed. "I'm okay though. Good to se ya, mate."

Jeff shuffled from one foot to another, deciding not to push further. Eventually he sat next to Alex on the ground.

"You want a drink?" he asked instead.

Alex shook his head in reply. "Stan, the owner, threw me out for causing unwanted disturbance, so I guess I won't be much welcomed there for the next few days."

A few moments of awkward silence ensued. Jeff kicked a few pebbles with the tip of his worn out shoe. He was considering something with furrowed eyebrows and from the corner of his eye he watched Alex observing him with a curious expression on his face. What was it with this guy? He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He sighed and got up on his feet.

"Listen, I am gonna take you home with me tonight. I'll pay you for the whole night, no obligations though. I want to talk to you." He stretched his hand out, helping Alex up.

"I've had clients weirder than you, that's for sure," Alex shook his head, grabbing Jeff's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff opened the door to his apartment and let Alex in. 

"Make yourself comfortable," he said while taking his jacket off and straightening his white shirt out. Alex was already in the living room, looking around and grabbing random things from the shelves to look at them. Jeff brought two bottles of beer from the fridge and placed them on the table, taking a seat on the sofa. He made an inviting gesture for Alex to sit next to him.

"You've got a nice place," Alex said, taking the beer and putting his legs on the table.

"I bet this is what all your customers get from you," Jeff smiled.

"So... you want me to treat you special, is that what you're saying?" Alex cocked his head with a provocative smile. "Since I like you, I'm not gonna charge you extra."

"Oh, right..." Jeff shuffled awkwardly on the sofa and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He felt really weird doing this, so he placed the bills on the table in front of Alex. He felt like the room got incredibly hot, so he unbuttoned his shirt a little and tried to ignore Alex's interested stare. Alex took the money and put it in his own pocket, while scooting closer to Jeff.

"I have never been paid for a whole night of talking, so let's begin whenever you like. I'm gonna do my best," Alex grinned, once again showing off that perfect set of teeth. His eyes traveled from Jeff's tanned face down his body, examining his torso peeking out from under the unbuttoned shirt and Jeff noticed that Alex struggled with himself whether or not to unbutton it further. He looked at Jeff's hands, more massive than his own, resting closely on his lap. Alex licked his lips. "I secretly really hope we're gonna fuck anyway, cause, damn, I wanna see that body on top of me."

Jeff looked at him dumbstruck. He shifted in his place, not really knowing what to do with his hands, so he put them in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling, as if looking for a witty reply.

"I will take that as a flattery, haha," he send Alex a warm smile. "But I really just wanted to discuss music with you."

Alex perked up, taking his legs off the table and focusing on Jeff. He was all ears, so Jeff figured, this was really what the guy's passion was. Jeff turned to him and started explaining the stuff he and Anthony were working on. They planned to make a short film that would be like a music video and they were open for suggestions and offers of collaboration. He was gesturing energetically and trying to point out all the important things and doing all he could to actually get Alex interested in working with them. 

After a while he realised Alex was still looking at him but his mind was somewhere completely different. Jeff sighed.

"You're not in for it, are you?"

"Mate, I'm all in," Alex replied with a cryptic expression. "I'm always in when there's music involved. I'd love to work with you and your mate."

Jeff's face lightened up. If it wasn't past midnight already, he'd call Anthony right then and there and tell him to meet up with them. Instead he scooted closer to Alex and gave him a warm hug, resting his chin on the other's bony shoulder. Alex embraced him and pressed him flush to his chest. He didn't let go immediately, and he didn't let go after ten seconds either. Instead he started caressing Jeff's back with his hands. Jeff stiffened a little under his touch but didn't want to push him away.

"I might be a good talking companion but there are a few things I am really better at," Alex said, slowly pushing his hands up Jeff's shirt. "Massages, for example. The ladies love it."

"You might have already noticed I'm not a lady, though," Jeff retorted, at the same time feeling how his muscles started to relax under Alex's soothing touch.

"You're still gonna love it, _though_ ," Alex replied with a grin and pushed Jeff to lie on the couch. With one swift move, he unbuttoned Jeff's shirt, took it off and made him lie on his stomach. Before Jeff could protest, Alex was already straddling him and kneading his shoulders and back muscles. Jeff could only close his eyes and give in to the touch. 

Alex really knew what he was doing, giving gentle pressure to Jeff's shoulders, spine and lower back, sliding his hands along Jeff's shoulder blades and giving gentle squeezes to his well-sculpted biceps. Jeff could actually get used to it, feeling how the tension left him, getting relaxed with every touch of those lanky hands. Involuntary sighs and grunts left his mouth, as Alex caressed his neck and the sides of his back. After a while the sighs turned into quiet moans and even though Jeff didn't want to admit it, he started getting aroused. He pressed his eyes shut and shifted a little under Alex's weight, trying to adjust the bulge growing in his pants.

"I told you I was good at it," he heard Alex murmur right into his ear. A shiver went down his spine and a warm feeling started coiling in his stomach. "Come on, let me show you what I am _really_ good at..."

Jeff turned on his back, chest heaving, with hard nipples and goosebumps on his arms. He looked up with furrowed brows, as if he was really deeply considering something. Alex gave him a smutty grin and adjusted himself on his lap, purposedly grinding his ass along Jeff's crotch. Jeff moaned with eyes closed and made a desperate attempt to push him off. Alex only laughed and grabbed his wrists, placing Jeff's hands on his hips and rolling them once again against Jeff's growing bulge.

"Why do you struggle, when you could have a great time?" he asked, still keeping Jeff's wrists in his grip. "I bet it's been a while since you fucked anybody..."

"But you're a guy..." Jeff replied, his voice sounding more high-pitched than he wanted. "I never had sex with a guy and don't really know if I want to."

"If you didn't want it, if you didn't want _me_ , your dick wouldn't be interested..." Alex cocked his head, one eyebrow raised. Jeff grited his teeth and wriggled underneath him to free his hands, but with every move he felt Alex pressing himself closer to his crotch and unwanted arousal started coiling in his stomach. He dramatically plopped on the couch.

"This is why you came here in the first place, didn't you?" he asked, looking at Alex through squinted eyes, vision obscured by his curly hair. Alex just smiled in reply.

"Okay, mate, let's be honest for a moment. You're smoking hot," he licked his lips. "When you came to the bar the first time and you kept staring at me, I figured you were definitely interested, just maybe a little shy. Some johns just don't really know how to approach me... also, I don't actually look like your average hooker, do I?"

"You look much more like a pirate," Jeff blurted out, making Alex's eyes widen.

"I... what?"

Jeff looked away, embarassed, but started laughing after Alex chuckled and bumped his head on his forehead, whispering "Aye, aye capt'n". Jeff sighed deeply, while inhaling Alex's scent and wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of his eye. Alex's hair tickled his face and his breath warmed him, and he thought that maybe he'll give it a try. He had never slept with a man, so how would he know that he won't enjoy it? Alex was pretty attractive, that pirate bad boy vibe of his did stir some interest in him. He inhaled deeply, grabbed Alex firmly by the hips and lifted a little to leave a reluctant kiss on his lips.

This was enough for Alex to let out a moan and force himself further into Jeff's embrace. His hands were roaming all over Jeff's flushed chest, as he was giving him passionate, deep kisses, occassionally biting his lower lip and pushing his tongue in Jeff's mouth without further invitation. The sensation was incredible, something totally new and different from all that Jeff has experienced in his life. Alex's lips were full and soft and his stubble and long hair tickled Jeff's cheeks, and their teeth collided making Jeff gasp in arousal. Alex's big hands on his body felt unfamiliar but very pleasing at the same time and he succumbed to the touch, all the while arching his back to feel him closer and harder and fuller. Alex broke the kiss, still straddling Jeff's lap and took his shirt off, revealing a lanky but muscled chest and Jeff smiled to himself. _I think I am gonna enjoy this in the end_ , he thought.

"Do you have a bedroom or are we gonna fuck in here?" Alex asked, still making Jeff a bit flustered at how casually he talked about these things. Jeff started enjoying himself so much, he actually forgot that Alex was doing it for a job. He rose from the couch, accidentally pressing his hand on the remote to his CD player. Blondie's _[Call Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH3Q_CZy968) _ blasted through the speakers, making Alex burst out in laughter.

"Cover me with kisses, baby, cover me with love... Roll me in designer sheets, I'll never get enough," Alex sang under his breath, while grabbing Jeff's hand and leading him to the corridor. "I hope you do have some designer sheets, mate," he cackled. "Take me to your bedroom, honey," he added in the most seductive voice, making Jeff's hairs stand on ends.

\----

Jeff sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed. He was aroused but he also didn't really know how to handle a man in his bed. He gestured helplessly between himself and Alex.

"What do I... how to..." he struggled and sighed. "Tell me what to do."

"If that's what you want," Alex smirked and moved to the bed, making Jeff lie on his back again, and kissing him passionately. After a few seconds Jeff's pants were already gone and he was lying underneath this lanky body of his soon-to-be lover, panting heavily and wearing only his boxer shorts. Alex broke the kiss to take a pack of condoms and tiny sachets of lube out off his black trousers' pockets. Then he quickly took his pants off and pressed himself flush to Jeff's chest. Their erections brushed through the thin fabric of their underwear making Jeff moan at the sensation and subconsciously try to rub himself against Alex again. He heard him laugh right into his ear, warming his skin with his breath.

"That's right, baby," Alex whispered. "Relax and enjoy yourself... Tell me everything you want to do to me. I am yours for the whole night," he puctuated it with a little bite on Jeff's earlobe.

Jeff moaned again in response and desperately grabbed Alex's ass, making him press himself closer to Jeff's rosy chest. His nipples were already hard, so Alex experimentaly licked at one of them, only to make Jeff sigh and squeeze his eyes shut.

"OK, talk to me..." Alex panted above him, his hair still tickling Jeff's torso. "How do you want to have me? I take it you haven't bottomed before, so I'll let you take me... Should I get on you or do you want to be in charge? Should I become your little slut tonight or your master?" 

Jeff only looked at him with wide eyes, pupils so blown his eyes seemed even darker than usual, almost black. Despite his growing arousal he felt really intimidated by Alex's straightforwardness. He was breathing loudly though his mouth, his cock painfully hard in his boxers. One part of his brain told him that this was only acting, that Alex probably did that every time, but at the same time he desperately wanted to believe that this was real and his emotions were real and that he truly did want all of this... Something like a mewl left his mouth before he grabbed Alex by his arms, pulled him closer and whispered very, very quietly "Just be mine and be real tonight..." 

Alex basically jumped on him like an animal, grabbing him fiercely by the hair and pulling on it, making Jeff gasp. They kissed again, teeth colliding, lips red and swollen, and Jeff could feel his primal instincts taking over his mind. He rolled Alex on his back and without further hesitation, pulled his boxers off. He froze for a moment at the sight of a naked man in his bed.

"Please close your mouth, or I'll make good use of it," Alex laughed and grabbed Jeff's underwear, making him equally naked.

He took in the sight, one eyebrow raised, and didn't even try to hide the excitement in his eyes. With one swift move, he made Jeff land on his back again and took him into his mouth. Jeff growled and desperately grabbed the sheets around them to not lose contact with reality. Alex's mouth was warm and soft around his cock, taking almost the whole length in. He knew the sensation but still, it was something new. Maybe it was the way he used his teeth, electrifying but not hurting at all, or maybe it was how his tongue traveled in circles or maybe those little hums of pleasure he let out every now and then, causing goosebumps on Jeff's skin. 

Jeff risked a glance at Alex and their eyes met for a second, and then Alex winked and his tongue did an unexplainable thing, sending Jeff very close to the edge. He couldn't help himself and grabbed Alex by the hair, dragging his head up.

"If you still want me to fuck you, you need to stop, like, _right now_ ," he panted.

"Oh yes," Alex exclaimed, getting up and reaching for the tiny packs of lube. "Since I was planning to work today anyway, I am already prepared, so feel free to start whenever you like."

Surprisingly to himself, Jeff cringed a little at the thought of Alex getting ready for another man, but he quickly dismissed this thought and shuffled closer to him. He felt the sudden urge to kiss him, passionately and desperately, to leave scratches and bruises on his skin, to mark him as his, and make him remember this night forever and to never think about anybody else in bed but Jeff.

With practiced ease, Alex put a condom on him and quickly slicked them both up. "Can I ride you, baby?" he asked , giving Jeff a seductive look from under his messy fringe. Jeff gulped audibly and nodded. So this was it. He laid comfortably on the piled up cushions and let Alex climb him. He suddenly whispered "Oh, I love this song" more to himself and Jeff tried to focus to hear the muffled tunes of [_Glorybox_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ylDDs3mdJE) coming from the other room. Before he could grasp what was happening, Alex already slid down his lenght making him gasp audibly.

\----

Jeff observed, mesmerized, how Alex moved up and down on him and couldn't quite believe it. The feeling was familiar but at the same time so different from all the other sensations he felt during sex before. Alex felt incredibly tight and warm, and unlike anything else Jeff experienced so far. Quiet gasps left his mouth as he sped up a little, his lower lip locked between his teeth and his gaze fixed on Jeff's face. Reluctantly, he grabbed Jeff's hands to place them on his hips and catch a faster rhythm. The feeling of his warm body under Jeff's hands was so overwhelming, that Jeff caught himself just lying there, almost paralyzed, mouth open, eyes devouring everything from the scene playing before him.

"I expected you to be more active," Alex panted from above him, shaking him out of his thoughts. He patted Jeff's hands, forcing him to take some control. 

"Can I..." Jeff started. "Can get on top of you?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Of course," Alex grinned, kissing him playfully on the lips, rolling them over on the bed and spreading his long legs a little bit further and inviting him in. "Show me what you've got!"

 Jeff breathed sharply through gritted teeth and sank into him again. Alex hugged him tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around him, whispering sweet nothings and from time to time a breathy _oh_ and _aaah_ and _yes, yes, right there_ right into Jeff's ear. Every now and then Jeff lifted himself up a bit to look at Alex's face, his vision obscured by his wet curls. He sped up a little, drawing long moans from Alex, making him shut his eyes and drag his nails all over Jeff's back.

The room was soon filled with their heavy breaths and the sound of their wet bodies slamming against each other. Jeff felt himself getting closer to the edge, so he gripped the bedsheets tightly and plunged into Alex with all the force he could muster. His muscles hurt and sweat was falling from his forehead right onto Alex's hot chest, but he didn't want to stop, not yet, having such beautiful body underneath his, telling him how good he was and how amazing he felt. 

"You're close, baby?" Alex asked, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed red. "Care to help me out a little?" he pointed at his erection, painfully hard, trapped between their bodies. Jeff breathed out audibly, and took him in hand, hesitant at first. Alex's skin was soft and warm and after giving him a few light strokes, Jeff felt confident enough to start pumping him firmly.

"Oh yes, baby, that's it, right there, right there," Alex murmured, throwing his head back and giving in to Jeff's touch. It wasn't long till Alex grabbed Jeff's butt, pressing his fingers hard into his flesh, bucking up a little to let Jeff even deeper into him and biting on his bicep. He came with a long moan, his cum staining Jeff's stomach, his fingernails still digging painfully into his ass. After a moment Jeff's orgasm came like a wave, making him fall on Alex while repeating "oh God, oh God" under his breath.

For a short second he wondered if the neighbours have heard anything, but the post-orgasmic haze he fell in made him not give a second thought about it. He heard Alex breathing heavily right into his ear, all the while whispering a quiet "oh, Jeff". He rolled to lie on his back next to him and subconsciously grabbed his hand to kiss it but stopped when Alex gave him a quizzical look. Jeff sighed and wiped his forehead. "That was... that was good," he panted.

Alex laughed and patted his chest. "Let me use your shower."

He got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Jeff satisfied but also overwhelmed between the crumbled sheets. _This was a hell of a night,_ Jeff thought. He didn't expect all of this not even in his wildest dreams.

The sleepiness already crept in and clouded his mind when Alex came back into the room and started getting dressed. Jeff waved at him, giving him a sign to come closer. "I don't know if you do this... but you can stay the night? If you like."

Alex looked at him, clearly thinking his offer over. After a while he took his pants off again and lay on the bed next to Jeff.

"I don't usually do this but I like you, so I'll stay," he gave Jeff a cheeky grin. "But if you want to cuddle, I'm gonna charge you extra!"

Jeff laughed and scooted closer, opening his arms for Alex to put his head on his chest. "Fair enough," he whispered before falling asleep.

\----

Alex was gone when he woke up. Jeff sighed, while rubbing his eyes. Well, he could have expected that. He sat on the bed and immediately regretted not taking a shower last night. His sheets were technically ruined, stained with the evidence of last night's sex. Jeff smelled of sweat and musk, and Alex's cologne. The dried up come on his stomach needed to go, though. 

On the way to the bathroom, he turned the radio on. He stepped under the shower, accompanied by Iggy Pop's _[Lust For Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuBU3pzy7is)._  He showered quickly, making him feel fresh and relaxed, but the images from last night were still vivid in his mind. Did he really pay a man to sleep with him? He felt like Alex tricked him into this a little, still, he didn't regret it. He wasn't sure if he was willing to repeat it, though. Alex was handsome, his skin felt soft on his own body and the way he whispered "baby" sounded very feminine actually, but still... Jeff sighed.

He entered the living room, only to find three hundred dollar bills and a little note on the table. 

 _Decided to give you a new customer discount,_ he read.  _Took only a hundred for the cab and charged you for the cuddling. Thanks for the fine night, mate, I really enjoyed myself. In case you ever need me, you know where to find me. Kisses, Alex._

Jeff plopped on the couch with a heavy thump. He didn't want to read too much into things but... a prostitute not charging him for sex? He must've really liked him. Another sigh left Jeff's mouth. He wasn't ready for commitment, not even for regular sleeping with someone, especially with a guy. He decided not to visit the bar again.

He called Anthony and left the house to meet him. 


	3. Epilogue

This went way better than he expected. Finally, after so many years of trying, sending out demos and struggling to release their EP at own expense, a brand new chance was standing before Jeff.

Sitting around a tiny table in the bar, Jeff explained vigorously what a big opportunity it was for him. Anthony and Jon listened to him with wide eyes and bright smiles on their faces. He knew their band was of top priority for them but the opportunity Jeff got lately was exciting for all of them. Jeff would have to neglect their project for around a year or a few months, still, he got invited to join a big rock star on his international tour.

"So, Julian Casablancas, eh?" Anthony patted his shoulder, all smiles. Jeff nodded his head and took a few sips of his beer.

"Dude, I am equally excited and scared," he admitted. "This guy is more than a musical genius, I bet he got top notch musicians recruited for his band. I hope I can meet his standards..."

"If he accepted your demo and invited you to play with him, I bet you're just the exact guy for him," Jon assured him.

"Meeting the rest of the band tomorrow," Jeff smiled. "I'll keep you posted."

\----

Jeff parked his car on the street around the corner and decided to walk the few more meters to Julian's apartment. He was visibly nervous, he wanted to make a good impression so much, he was afraid he might spoil it by making a weird comment or by sounding too uptight, or maybe being too goofy, or maybe... What if the other band members wouldn't like him? What if their skills topped his? He knew he was the last to join the touring band, so not accepting him wouldn't be so hard for Julian. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He's already made it this far, he had to do it.

He mustered all his courage, straightened his leather vest and knocked at Julian's door. When the door opened, he was welcomed by Julian sending him a warm and encouraging smile while at the same time hugging him awkwardly.

"Welcome to the squad, man," he laughed breathily, while patting his back. Jeff desperately tried to relax when following Julian into the apartment.

Julian led him to the kitchen, took a bottle of coke out of the fridge and handed it to Jeff with an apologetic smile.

"I don't have any beers... You can have a Red Bull, though, if you like. It mixes well with the coke." He laughed again and Jeff felt that this guy is totally the opposite of the cocky rock star he imagined him to be.

"No problem, coke... coke is fine," Jeff smiled and took a few sips. He felt dryness in his throat, so any drink was a life saviour for him now.

"Come on, let's meet the rest of my team!" Julian patted his back and gave him a slight push to lead him to his living room. They stopped at the door and Jeff shuffled awkwardly on his feet, feeling very much like an art piece on display, or something. Julian gestured around to introduce him.

"Guys, this is Jeff. Jeff, meet Danielle, Nelson, the Guru and..."

"Alex..." Jeff sighed helplessly at the sight of the pirate guy grinning at him from the other side of the room. His heart jumped and memories of that one crazy night unwillingly flooded his mind. So, destiny had planned for them to meet in the end. Jeff awkwardly returned Alex's smile and greeted the rest of the band.

\----

He should have just left as soon as possible after having talked about touring stuff. He shouldn't have accepted Danielle's invitation to go grab some beers and get to know each other better. He shouldn't have given Alex a lift afterwards. 

Yet his mind managed to ignore all the warning signs and Jeff wasn't even sure how did he end up at the backseat of his car, parked in the middle of some little forest, windows already steamy from Alex's and his hot breaths. 

"I can't wait for this tour to start," Alex panted between kisses, while unbuckling Jeff's belt and grinning like a wild animal.


End file.
